Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. If you have any questions feel free to contact User:Jr.2k8, User:Rcmero, or User:Jspyster1 for help. ---- Front Page I believe that the front page should be edited - I understand if this wiki is new. -- 21:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) How come the skin changes? Whenever I log in, it is different from when I'm not logged in. --Manta-bee 15:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Just change it in the preferences. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I think this wiki should have featured articles - and that Operation ED or Ed Abuse should be the first featured article. -- 16:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I Think That the Next One Should be My Character Lucas --BestEEnEFan 09:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, no. And Lucas isn't your character, in its page, it seems alot like the Lucas in Mother 3. -- 14:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) TEd711 here. The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head is pretty good. Make that a featured article, please. You should have said that before I changed it. But don't worry, we'll think about it for October. -- 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's October 1st! Time to change the featured article. I Think it Should Be Me and The Eds -- 02:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) For November, I'd choose Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - The Video Game. For one simple reason: the movie airs in the USA in November. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 09:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Protection The front page should be protected. -- 09:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Block unregistered users Mabye i'll block unsign users so we can be together? --Edcreater1221 08:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) New templates I've created a few image templates. Feel free to use them. Below are the templates, followed by the code. There's also another template. Use it if the fanfiction in it is incomplete. And more templates. 15:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC) - 20:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) You guys banned Mrhappy Serves him right. I knew you were another vandal, or at least Mr Happy's alt! WE GOT ANOTHER BUGGER, JYPSTER! You know what to do! Manta-bee 02:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) My Article my article is highest voted, most visited and picked for the editors, is Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life! User:Edcreater1221 Featured Article Guidelines I think we should have some guidelines for what articles can be eligible for being featured on the front page. For example: *A featured article cannot be a stub. It must be a good length in order for it to be worthy of the front page. *A featured article must be well written. That means it can't have too many spelling and grammar errors. *The article must have an image in it that can be used on the main page. If you can think of any other guidelines then feel free to add them here. The article must have a picture to put on the main page. -- [[User:Rcmero|'rcmero']] talk admin 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Added. You banned mr happy now i anon will take REVENGE FAGGOTS CAN GO SUCK SIX DIRTY DICKS IN A ROW AND SUCK HIS DICK.